The Lost Tamer
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Thomas gets a blast from the past when a mysterious digimon shows up one day and attacks the city. Why does he know this digimon, like he's seen it before? Will he remember who the digimon is before something goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Tamer

By: Aubrie1234

**Characters**

**Characters the author has made up.**

** Raptormon - **a digimon who can digivolve all the way up to mega-level at will. She looks like a Velociraptor with long, red-hair, strong arms, wings as big as her body, spikes all along her back, a long, whip-like tail, and a metal human-shaped mask covering her face. The mask can sometimes make itself break in half where her mouth should be to create a mouth with very sharp teeth and insanely loud roars. Her mask also has a long scar over her left eye reaching her cheek to her forehead, even though the mask is almost completely indestructible. She also can disguise herself to look like anyone and anything, if she wants to. She used to have a human partner, but now dislikes all humans except for her believed-to-be-lost partner. She has also been searching for her partner for a long time, in case she might be able to see him again.

Prologue

10 years ago, on one dark, stormy, and snowy night in the digital world, every digimon was sleeping soundly, unaware what was about to happen. They were suddenly woken up to the sound of someone or something shrieking/roaring. A few digimon knew who had made that noise and were terribly scared. They were shivering like the end of the world was about to happen. A few didn't know what the noise was, but went straight back to sleep. Others snuck out and investigated the noise. What they saw scared them and made most flee while others were frozen in terror. What they saw was a very sore, injured, and outraged Raptormon. She was shrieking/roaring because she had just come back from the Human World, which had given her terrible injuries. She had a bleeding and broken right leg, a giant gash over her left-eye that ran from her cheek to her forehead and was blinding her with blood streaming down, and several cuts and bruises covering her all over from her back to her tail. She was limping towards the only one she could think of that could help her in a situation like this.

_Kind Frigimon,_ She thought, _Please be home and help me!_ She was in great pain and was losing consciousness when she spotted Frigimon's Ice house, with glowing light inside. She tried to go farther, but the pain in her leg was almost too much for even her to bear. But she managed to get to the door and knock before she passed out. The last thing she saw that night was Frigimon opening the door, seeing her and picking her up.

Chapter 1

10 years later, at D.A.T.S. Headquarters, the monitors were starting to pick up strange digimon signals all over the place.

"Commander! We have digimon signals appearing all over the city! But, for some reason, they all have the same signature!" Mimi spoke as she typed at her computer.

"What level are they at?" Richard Sampson, the commander of D.A.T.S. with his digimon partner, Kudamon, asked.

"All rookies, sir. But there is one with a different signature than the others." Megumi stated as she typed as well.

"Send Yoshino, Thomas, and Keenan after all of them except for the different one. Send Marcus after the last one." the commander ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Mimi and Megumi said in unison as they continued typing.

"Are you sure this is right, Sampson?" Kudamon asked him.

"I want to see if they can handle this separated from each other. Especially after their fight with King Drasil." Sampson gave the answer to his digimon.

"Alright, but the different digimon signature reminds me of someone, though I cannot remember who." Kudamon answered, mostly to himself. Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan were sent all over the city, while Marcus was stationed outside the D.A.T.S. Center, since that was where the different digimon seemed to be heading. After Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan tried to defeat the digimon and turn them into digieggs, they found out all of the others were just images to throw them off from the different digimon that was heading straight towards D.A.T.S.

"Commander! We've been cleverly tricked! All of the digimon that have the same signature are decoys!" Thomas told the commander through his communicator.

"Head for the D.A.T.S. Center entrance, then! Marcus has just encountered the digimon, but it is managing to push Marcus and Agumon's defenses back. Its intention is to destroy the building, I assume. I don't think we will be able to hold out for long if Marcus gets defeated." the commander called back. The call was then shut off and Thomas told Yoshi and Keenan that they needed to hurry back to D.A.T.S. If Marcus and Agumon thought they had faced strong digimon before, this one was tough to beat! It kept deflecting their attacks back at them with its wings like they were nothing but flies, even if they were in Mega-form! At one point in the battle, it even digivolved to champion-level and jumped onto ShineGreymon's back, but wouldn't let go! It had its claws and teeth embedded deep in ShineGreymon's armor and if he tried to shake the digimon off, it would only cling tighter. If he tried to slam his back against something to get the digimon off, it would jump off seconds before impact and would scratch ShineGreymon.

"Is there any way to beat this thing?!" ShineGreymon said, surprised they hadn't beaten it so far. It had been ten minutes since the battle started, and they still hadn't beaten it! Marcus chanced to look back and saw that they were at the very edge of the platform that was connected to the ocean! If ShineGreymon managed to fall into the water, he didn't want to be reminded about what happened last time...

"Careful, ShineGreymon! That thing has us backed up against the water!" Marcus yelled to his partner. ShineGreymon looked back for a second at the water and shivered. That one second was all the thing needed to defeat ShineGreymon. It kicked him hard in his chest, smiling that he was about to hit the water. He was about to hit the water when a flash of dark blue came out of nowhere and grabbed him. It growled in anger at the digimon who had caught ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Tamer

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>The digimon glared at MirageGaogamon as he gently placed ShineGreymon on the ground. Gently because he might have had injuries MirageGaogamon didn't know about.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked. ShineGreymon nodded and answered: "Yes, but whoever-that-is is at a Champion-level, yet is still able to do a bit of damage against me. I'm afraid of what would happen if it went into Mega-level, like us."

"Agreed, but the others are here to help us."

"Thanks. If it was just the two of us, I don't think we would have been able to beat it."

"IT?! YOU ARE CALLING ME AN _IT_?! I HAVE A NAME TOO, YOU KNOW!" the digimon roared loudly, making them cover their ears, "RIGHT NOW, SINCE I'M IN MY CHAMPION-FORM, I AM CALLED SUPERRAPTORMON! DON'T FORGET IT, OR YOU WILL BE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT FAR WORSE THAN YOU'VE _EVER_ EXPERIENCED!"

"...She's loud..." ShineGreymon and Marcus muttered quietly. Unluckily, SuperRaptormon heard it.

"LOUD?! _I'LL_ SHOW YOU LOUD!" Then, she took in a big breath before releasing it and yelling: "_SONIC SCREAM!_" The noise she made was much worse than nails scraping against a chalkboard combined with a jet-engine, breaking most of the windows around them. They all covered their ears in pain, trying to stop the horrible sound. The digimons' human partners even thought their ears might bleed from the sound. She soon stopped, but their ears were ringing so badly they didn't know it had stopped and were still holding their ears. SuperRaptormon then started to glow and digivolved. She looked more upright (even with her raptor-like legs) and still had her long hair and mask; her arms were much longer and looked stronger, and her tail was longer, but thinner.

"I AM NOW MEGARAPTORMON, HUMANS! I AM NOW AN ULTIMATE, SO PREPARE FOR MY WRATH!" she yelled. Her yell shook the ground, making some of them loose their balance and finally notice she digivolved.

_This isn't going to end well... _ShineGreymon thought as she started to charge at them. She plowed straight into them, but MirageGaogamon and Ravemon were fast enough to dodge. The other two were hit and sent flying. They dedigivolved back into their rookie forms as well, putting them in danger.

"AGUMON!" "LALAMON!" their partners yelled in worry as they ran over to them. Both digimon were seriously hurt, but wouldn't be turned back into Digi-Eggs. As she turned back around to face the remaining two, she saw their human partners, determined and set on defeating her. But, what caught her attention the most was the blonde human...

"_CRESCENT MIRAGE!_" MirageGaogamon shouted as he attacked. She snapped out of her thoughts and dodged, planning to strike back.

"_SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!_"Ravemon yelled as he attacked, getting in close. MegaRaptormon easily dodged, then grabbed him and sent him flying back at MirageGaogamon. They were both thrown into the building behind them, getting dedigivolved in the process. Their partners managed to catch them before they hit the ground, though it was just a stroke of luck.

"We were..._defeated_..." Marcus whispered, looking back at the digimon as she dedigivolved back into her Rookie-Form.

"Now, will you listen to me before attacking again?! You attacked me before I had a chance to say why I was here! The only reason I fought was to defend myself from you crazy humans and digimon! I wanted to talk to the Commander, darn it!" she ranted, putting in other curses and things like that, saying why there were decoys and other things.

"Is what she is saying true, Commander?" Thomas asked as her rant started to slow down to barely-heard swears and other things.

"It seems like it, though she isn't saying why she was here in the first place besides wanting to talk." he answered. Kudamon, though, knew who the digimon was, he just wasn't going to say it yet.

* * *

><p>Soon, the digimon was let inside and they were talking to her, but also making sure she wasn't going to escape for all the damage she had caused. The other four digimon were also getting bandaged and healed.<p>

"Well? Why do you want to talk to the Commander? Why are you even here in the first place?" Yoshi asked her. She put up one of her claws and said: "Hold on! Let me start at the beginning, which is the reason why I came here before."

"Wait, you came to the human world before? How? Shouldn't DATS have stopped you?"

"This was before DATS, your protection team, was formed. First of all, when I'm a Rookie, my name is Raptormon. It was ten years ago when I first came here, just to look at the sights before heading back to the Digital World. While I was looking around, I met a human who later on became special to me. At first I didn't know who he was or if he was bad, but I soon found out he could be trusted."

"What was his name?" Marcus interrupted.

"I can't tell you unless you humans and digimon earn my trust like he did. Anyway, after I knew he could be trusted, we went for a walk one evening and suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere. It went into his hand and the next second it was gone. In its place was a digivice, or whatever they're called, that was shaped different that your's. After that, I knew I wasn't supposed to leave and I stayed, becoming his digimon partner. But, after a few days, digimon started to show up around the city. I felt like they were trying to hurt him and the other humans, so I fought them off. A year later, I had learned to digivolve to Mega-Level and my partner had become my best friend. Until..."

"'Until' what? What happened after?" Keenan asked after she trailed off.

"Well, one night, I was walking him back home, like we usually did. But, that same night, I also learned that humans could also be held accountable for bad things as well. Someone tried to attack my partner, but I fought the intruder off. Not without getting several cuts and this scar, though." she said, pointing to the long, red gash over her left eye before continuing, "I was in pretty bad shape after the battle, so I had to go back to the Digital World to heal my wounds. I promised my partner that I would be back after I was healed, and I kept that promise by returning to his home a few weeks ago. He wasn't there anymore, and I couldn't find him anywhere near there, so I found out about DATS and decided to come here for help in finding him. But, from what I heard, you wouldn't talk to most digimon, especially with these bodyguards, if you could call them that. I decided to make some decoys so that I could talk to you in private, but I guess I underestimated you, eh?"

"Hmm... That was quite a long story to tell. And yes, I think you did underestimate us; but, I'm not sure I can trust you, even with that story."

"I know what she says is true, Sampson." Kudamon spoke up. Everyone turned to him as he continued.

"Ever since when she went to the human world and returned, there have been stories spread about her as the first digimon to ever come here and go back to the Digital World, even though she was badly hurt. I should know how hurt she was as well, since I saw her on the night of her return."

"I don't remember seeing you on my trek, though."

"That's because it was after you fainted I saw you. I was visiting Frigimon's igloo when there was a knock at her door and she brought you inside. You were very injured, though. This was also the same Frigimon that brought you in and raised you, Keenan." he said, directing the last sentence at Keenan, who cast his eyes down.

"I heard about Frigimon and the Gizumon. I do want to congratulate you all for defeating the Gizumon and the evil human leading them, though I hadn't been at the events. I'm also sorry for bringing anything up, Keenan." she said. He nodded silently, being reminded of what happened those years ago. Falcomon looked sadly at his partner.

"Now that I've told my story, I need to leave." she continued. She turned to the door, but was stopped by Marcus and Agumon.

"No way! You aren't going anywhere after all the damage you caused." Agumon said. Raptormon growled.

"_You_ were the ones who fought me in the first place, making us cause all that damage!" she snapped.

"Well, if you had told us you were coming here in the first place-!" Marcus started.

"If I had, I wouldn't be able to talk with the Commander without you four trying to arrest me like the digimon police you are!"

"Digimon police?"

"YES! DATS is considered the human and digimon team that sends all digimon back to the Digital World for a stupid little crime that's pretty much HARMLESS!"

"Harmless?! You call coming to the human world and destroying things _harmless_?!"

"That's what happens with digimon who want to cause trouble or can't control themselves! If you just give some digimon a chance to talk-"

"Most digimon don't want to talk with us! All they want to cause is destruction!"

"NOT ALL DIGIMON WANT TO CAUSE DESTRUCTION! SOME DO IT FOR FUN, SOME DO IT BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO CHOICE, AND OTHERS DO IT BECAUSE THEY CAN'T CONTROL THEMSELVES!" she roared, "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET ANY DIGIMON THAT HAVEN'T MADE DESTRUCTION, HAVE YOU?!"

"..." He knew he had gone too far, even though it was by accident.

"Well,_ have _you?" she seethed.

"...We have, but any digimon that comes here almost always causes destruction."

"What about your exceptions?"

"Biyomon, Agumon, and Falcomon were exceptions. Biyomon was a Digi-Egg when he came to this world the first time, Falcomon came here the first time just to get Biyomon's Digi-Egg back, and Agumon was running from DATS, who were chasing him just because he entered the human world."

"See? Not all digimon that come here try to or want to hurt others. I know that from a _very_ personal experience. Now, if you'll let me go, please." Marcus stepped aside and everyone else watched as she left.

"...I don't like that digimon in the slightest." Miki muttered after a while.

"You aren't the only one." Falcomon agreed.

"Even though I shouldn't judge her because we've only met her once, I don't like her at all." Lalamon said.

"Neither do I." Agumon said.

"If you ask me, she causes fights wherever she goes." Yoshi huffed.

"Me no like her, either." Keenan agreed. While most of the others made comments about Raptormon, Thomas didn't. He was thinking about the digimon silently, because she had somehow felt familiar to him; especially her story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Tamer

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>To keep an eye on Raptormon, they allowed her to stay in the headquarters, but not to leave; she didn't intend to. That night, everyone went home, but Thomas was still bothered. While they had their evening tea, Gaomon spoke up about it.<p>

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Gaomon?"

"Earlier today, after Raptormon finished her story and left, I saw that you seemed troubled. Is there something wrong?" Thomas set his cup down.

"I'm not sure myself. Raptormon seems so familiar to me, along with her story. I don't know why."

"Maybe she is familiar, but you can't remember."

"I don't know, Gaomon."

"Then I'll keep an eye on her." Thomas looked at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"Besides the chance that you might know her somehow, I think that she needs to be watched. I get the feeling that something is going to happen soon, but I don't know what." Thomas nodded.

"I trust your judgment, Gaomon. I just hope that what you're feeling is a good thing..."

* * *

><p>The next day, while most of DATS went about their normal duties, Thomas decided to talk to Raptormon in her special room. It was similar to the glass cage that held the digimon when Kurata had locked them up, but it was furnished with a cot. There wasn't any food or water since she was allowed to move about DATS, but not leave the premises.<p>

When Thomas came in, she seemed to be sleeping on the cot, but opened one eye to look at him.

_Seems she wasn't asleep after all._ he thought, closing the door behind him.

"You again, boy." she said, not moving.

"Yes. My name is-"

"Thomas, I know; the Commander debriefed me last night. Where's your partner, Gaomon?"

"He's with my friends."

"What do you want from me?"

"You feel familiar to me somehow, and I want to know why."

"Ever heard of Deja Vu? That's probably what you have. If that's all you came for..." She closed her eye.

"Wait." She opened her eye once again, "Why are you so quick to judge me on this?"

"...None of your business, human." She was about to close her eye again when she stiffened, then sat up.

"Human, something bad is going to happen in a few seconds. You need to move. NOW!" she said forcefully, standing. He was confused until the wall to his left suddenly caved in, a digimon standing there; it was a Aegiochusmon, and he was smirking.

"Seems I finally found the right room, and the most annoying digimon I have ever met." he sneered, directing the last part to Raptormon. She growled, but held back. Thomas grabbed for his digivice, but then realized that Gaomon wasn't there.

"Nice to see you too, Aegiochusmon." Raptormon growled, "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Aegiochusmon's hoofs clicked on the polished floor as he walked away from the rubble, circling them, though Raptormon was still in the cage.

"For one thing, I took down most of the electrical systems so your friends couldn't get here." Raptormon's eyes narrowed.

"They're not my friends." He ignored her.

"And for another, a certain digimon sent me here to kill this human. I believe your name is Thomas?" Thomas didn't move, thinking about what to do. He could fight, but he would probably lose, since Aegiochusmon was an Ultimate.

"What digimon sent you?" Raptormon asked.

"Who do you think?" Her eyes widened and she started charging the glass wall of the cage.

"You're not going to hurt him!" she roared. Thomas glanced at the door that held her in, then quickly back at Aegiochusmon. The digimon figured out what he was thinking and smirked wider, chuckling.

"You won't make it, human." he chuckled, "I'll incapacitate you before you even take four steps." Thomas' fists tightened, but he leapt towards the door.

"_Charging Strike!_" Before he knew what happened, Aegiochusmon had Thomas pinned against the wall, front horn going straight the teen's chest and into the wall. The human gasped in pain and Aegiochusmon chuckled again.

"I told you that you wouldn't even make it four steps; you only took two before I got you." he said before pulling his horn out, leaving Thomas to fall to the ground, clutching the wound, "Usually I would aim for an opponent's head, but I want to make your way to death as painful as possible."

"Leave him alone!" Raptormon roared, charging at the wall with even more force.

"What, is he your pet?" Aegiochusmon laughed. Raptormon stopped charging, only to give him a glare so strong he stopped laughing.

"I AM_ NO-ONE'S_ PET." she said with great malice before starting to charge the wall again. Aegiochusmon saw that the wall was starting to crack under her charges, so he knew he didn't have much time left to end Thomas' life. He looked at the human and his fists started to spark.

"Lucky you. She's starting to crack the wall and I bet your friends are almost here, which means I'm going to have to end this quickly." Both fists were now covered in electricity, "Say goodbye, human." He pulled his arm back, ready to punch, "_Bolt Break_-" He didn't finish as Raptormon managed to break through the wall; she bit his arm and slung him away from Thomas. He flew through the hole he had made earlier and hit the ground.

"Raptormon..?" Thomas asked, groaning in pain. She glanced at him, but kept her eyes on the recovering Aegiochusmon.

"What?" she hissed.

"Why did you do that? I thought you didn't like most humans..."

"I don't, but there are a few who I do like or can stand. And, even if you are a human who I don't like, I don't want loss of life unless it's necessary." Thomas nodded, flinching in pain from the movement.

"Besides," she added in a whisper only he could hear, "You remind me of an old friend I used to know." Aegiochusmon then stood, fists still covered in electricity.

"You are going to pay for that, traitor." he growled, then charged horn first.

"_Charging Strike!_" His horn just bounced off her mask. He held his head as a headache started to form from the action.

"How-?" She tapped the mask with a grin.

"Solid mixture of Chrome Digizoid, Diamonds, and Human Steel. Nothing can break it." Her grin then turned into a vicious growl and snarl, similar to the dinosaur she was named for, "And_ you're_ going to pay for hurting this human." Aegiochusmon's eyes widened, but she tackled him before he could move. They flew through the hole, Aegiochusmon screaming in pain while Raptormon only roared in anger. As she pounded him, the door to the room moved a bit until it forced open by Gaomon, Agumon, and Marcus.

"Now I hate the digimon who knocked out the electricity..." Marcus muttered under his breath, but stopped once he saw Thomas. The three rushed over to help him, as he was struggling to stay upright on one arm with a seriously hurting and major wound in his chest.

"Sir, what happened?" Gaomon asked, applying pressure to the wound.

"It goes right through my chest, Gaomon; you aren't going to do much good. An Aegiochusmon blasted through the wall and attacked me, saying that a digimon sent him to kill me. Raptormon broke out, attacked him, and they flew back through the hole." he said.

"I think she's got that covered." Agumon said as Raptormon came back in, a red, white, and brown Digi-Egg in her claws.

"I would rather have done more to him, but he was more of a weakling than he showed." she said, putting the egg on the ground before looking to Thomas.

"You need serious medical help, stat." she said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Of course, but sometimes I like to irritate others when I'm stressed, whether it be little or a lot." Thomas groaned, both in pain and at her words.

* * *

><p>After Thomas was taken care of, he and Raptormon learned from Yoshi that Aegiochusmon took out all the electricity except for the lights.<p>

"I don't think Aegiochusmon did it himself; he doesn't seem smart enough to be able to take out all the electricity and leave the lights." Thomas said.

"I know him, and he isn't. I do know a few digimon who would be able to do it, even under five minutes." Raptormon said.

"And how did the alert not catch him?" Lalamon asked.

"I'm basing what I am about to say on what I know of your alert system, and I think that it was easily fooled. A digimon with a powerful enough invisibility characteristic could get by your scanners, and there's only one digimon I know who could do both."

"What digimon is it?" Kudamon asked.

"Giromon. He can turn himself invisible and he's pretty smart. My guess is that his invisibility had gotten stronger since I last saw him, so he was able to hide Aegiochusmon as well."

"How much damage can he cause?" Sampson asked.

"Plenty. He's an Ultimate and he'll go after all kinds of things, but mostly cables and statues. He likes to break things and he likes to change statues into his own images."

"If you know these guys, then why aren't you mad at them?" Marcus asked, "If I were you, I would at least want to get back at them."

"Digimon can change, and I know that. I'm not angry because I respect their choices; whether the choices be good or bad, I still respect them." she said. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a large digimon was in a cave, using a holographic screen to view what was happening. He smirked as he continued to watch.<p>

"You have different views than most digimon, Raptormon. I wish that you were on my side, instead of trying to protect your partner. Though," he said, "You have no idea that he's right there."


End file.
